deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Marketplace
Overview '' '' As the days became weeks and months became years, the survivors of Nastya's Holdout still lacked team skills. The majority of the civilians ''would hoard resources, making it harder for the right people to get the right supplies. As a new year dawned, Nastya would make a crucial decision to help her fellow survivors. It is at this time, 2018, Nastya founded the first outpost market.'' Due to the nature of Nastya's Holdout being built on former school grounds, the market was born through the building of the school's offices. The rooms were perfect as stores to place stalls and store items. Principal's office, teacher's lounges and the filing rooms became grounds for making profit and exchanging vital goods for hard earned cash. What Can You Do Here ? In the Market, you can do the following: * Buy Food, Medication, Equipments (armour & clothing) Weapons so much more, sold by various merchants, looters and other dealers. * Sell things by posting your item and setting a price ( The number of items you can sell in your selling list depends on your inventory space i.e 30 inventory space equals 30 selling list spaces ). * Sell your services (cooking if you are a chef, healing: Doctor and armour repair for Engineers) * '''Privately Trade '''with friends or other survivors on private trading. * Employ other players to perform services. '''To buy an item, type the name of the item on the search box (make sure the item is part of the category selected) ''and click search. Use the category selection option to your convenience. '''To sell', press selling and drag & drop your item from the inventory to the selling list. Then a popup will come up where you can set the price and the item amount to sell. NOTE: Before you put your items on the market, be sure to look at the current average price, or else you might end up selling your stuff for a too low or high price than its current market value. No one will buy an item that has an unreasonably high price. Services There are three services you can hire other players of certain classes to do for you: * A Doctor can administer healing items for you. Administered items heal you more. * An Engineer can repair armour for you. Broken armour is useless. * A Chef can cook certain foods for you. Cooked food is more nourishing. Not all foods can be cooked (see here) To solicit a service, search for the service you want in the market place. You will find a page of players with varying levels and prices. Decide how well you need the service done and how much you are willing to pay, and then drag the item you need serviced onto the icon right of the players name. For example, if you needed plasters administered, you would drag it from your inventory onto the red cross icon. You will be asked to confirm and if you do, the money will be taken off you and the service performed. Remember, you must own the item you want to use the service on. It also needs to be in your inventory, so equipped armour cannot be repaired. Unequip the armor by dragging it to an inventory slot and then go to the market to hire a qualified engineer to repair it if its broken. If you are a doctor, engineer or chef class you can offer your service from the sell page. Remember every time you are hired, it costs your nourishment point. ( -8% nourishment for every time you are hired except engineer which is -10% nourishment for every time you are hired). With this in mind, make sure you sell your services at the optimum price. If it`s too high no one will hire you but if it`s too low, everyone will hire you and your nourishment will decrease until you starve plus the benefit you earn may be to little to cover your expenses. Your services will not be on sale when you are starving. You can use your own skills for you own advantage as well. Example, if you are a chef you can cook your own food, if you are a doctor, you can administer yourself if given the medication and if you are an engineer you can repair you own armour. However you can only do that while you are in an Outpost and it also cost you some Nourishment points. Private Trades In order to trade privately, go to the profile of the person you want to trade with and click the "trade" button. You will be directed to the private trading section, where you will see the Incoming and Outgoing Offers of yourself and your trade partner. Simply drag and drop the item to the Outgoing Offers and set a price for it and when this is done the partner will receive a message that he/she has a private offer so you don't have to worry about them not finding out about the private offer. Note: Private Trades should only be used if you already talked with the other person about this trade, otherwise they may reject it without reason. If you want to give an item to another player, just set the price at $0. The recipient can then buy the item for free. Also, if they are in a different outpost (Dogg's, Pastor's, etc.) they will not be able to accept your offer. How To Do A Private Trade Let`s say, one day after a long and tiring looting trip, you finally have all you needed but to go back to the nearest outpost will take 2 straineos hours with the danger of facing supermutants on the way and you are not willing to risk your life to go all the way back but you don`t have any barricading items either. So, you sought help from a stranger who just entered your area. To your relief he told you that he had barricading items and is willing to share a personal outpost with you. However, his health is in critical condition. So in return for his kindness, you decided to give him 2 pills of Nerotonin8B when you are in the outpost. And it was so. You and your new friend found the perfect place to barricade and you entered to your personal outpost. Now......how do you trade what you have agreed to him? First of all, you will need the exact name of that person (Username) you want to trade wit h. When you are at an outpost. Go to your "Profile" '''situated on the top-left side of the window. After that you will see your character profile. Now just on the left of your profile you will a "Modify Profile" box situated under "Profile Info". Click on "Edit Buddies". Then you will see a list of you buddies. Now under the list you will see a box "Add to Budy List". Now type the username of the person you want to trade with and click "add". After that you will see, the person you just added in your buddy list. Click on his name, and you will see his profile, and under the Profile you should see the word "Trade". Click on it, and you will be redicated to the private trade between you and the person only. Drag the item you want to trade or give as a gift or return for something into your trading list and set the price and your done. Tip: During Private Trades there can be disagreement regarding the price, which can be resolved more easily if both parties are able to communicate in a manner outside of the game. Market Prices and Fairview`s Economy progress "So what does the term 'market price' mean?" The market price is simply the prices of different items that can be found in a market but there is more to it than just that. Market prices vary from place to place, like an item may be sold in different prices at all the four outposts. As an example, eggs may cost $1200 in Nastya but only $900 in Fort Pastor. Nails may cost $800 to $900 in fort and over $2000 at northeastern zone but only $10 to $90 at Nastya. The question is "why and how this could be?" Now the simply reason why Market prices vary from place to place is due to the "demand and supply" factor. However there are other unexplained factors that are soon to be known. Supply And Demands Supply means what there is in the market and the rate at which players supply and refill them in the market by selling what they got from the looting trip. Demands are the needs and requirements of all the players in dead frontier. The higher the demands of an item means that majority of players are buying them. So an item that has a high demand in the market may run out fast but there would still be enough as looters are always restocking the market. "So how does the supply factor and demand factor affect the market prices?" Well there are a few simple theories to it. The supply and demand factor usually affect each other and has connections. Here are some of them: 1. '''When supply of an item is high (and more and more of that items are being sold in the market) but the item has''' very low demands (very few players buy them), the price of that item will go cheaper over time because very few players buy them. If not a single player in the whole of Fairview city buy it, then possibilities are, that item will drop to its scrap price which is its lowest price it can go or sometimes below it. Example: In Fort Pastor and North-eastern zone the price of 'steroids' are sometimes just $1000 which is below its scraping price ($1605). Another example is the 10 gauge shells. 2. '''When supply of an item is low (not many or many sold but rare to loot it) but its demands are high, the price of the item is usually considerably high. An example would be the 12.7mm rifle bullet. Most weapons that use this bullet has F***ing fast firing rate but they are extremely effective in annihilating hordes (so many players go for these guns) in a matter of seconds. However, not many players come back to the outpost with a full pack of 12.7mm rifle bullet which they looted from the inner city. With the demands high because the weapons use up the ammunition very fast and the supply low, the price of 12.7mm rifle bullets are considered the most expensive bullets in any place. Ranging from $9,000 to $15,000 for just 600 rounds (one full pack). 3. If the supply and demands of an item are both low, the the price usually remains constant. Most of such items include weapons and clothing. You may notice that there is little change in their prices from time to time. Actually, the price of all items change from time to time but there is a range of standard prices. Example, the price of nails in Fort Pastor is usually between $800 to $1000 and the price hardly rise higher or drop lower but they still do sometimes. Standard Price Usually for every item sold at the market in all the four outposts have a "standard price". In other words, if the price of something in the market increase to more than its normal price that you usually see in the market, soon it will drop back to its standard value within a few hours or a day. This is because looters like you and other players go looting and may found that item and sell it back to its standard price. As an example e, the standard price of 12.7mm riffle bullets in Fort Pastor is between $10,000 to $12,000 per full pack and most of the time it will remain that way unless there is an event or sudden drop in supply possibly because it suddenly became extremely rare to find it in the inner city for a certain period of time. Fast Moving Supplies & Slow Moving Supplies "What are fast moving supplies and slow moving supplies?" or what are fast moving items and slow moving stocks in the market. Fast moving supplies, are items that are needed and are being bought continuously and looted often such as food items and medical items. Slow moving supplies as you have guessed, are items that are not being bought as often as fast moving supply items. Slow moving supply items include weapons, armours and clothing and their prices are usually higher than fast moving stocks. It`s easy to understand this concept. "Does everyone need a new weapon every day?" Most likely no. But definitely every player in Fairview city needs food from level 1 to level 220. The prices of fast moving stocks which includes mainly food, medicine and ammunition are usually more unstable. In other words, their prices can rise and drop drastically from time to time. A good example would be the price of morphine and nerotonin-2 in Fort Pastor. Usually after an 'Outpost under attack' (OA) event, the prices of morphine and nerotonin may increase significantly but it will usually drop back to its standard value. The 'standard prices' of some items itself may increase and remain that way for a long period of time after a events like the 'Christmas Chaos' event and the Easter Evisceration. After the Easter event on March 29 to 1 April 2013, the standard price of nerotonin-2 increased from $2000 to $2400 and expected to remain this way for some time. You Are Part of the cause of the Market Price Every Dead Frontier player which includes you, whether level 5 or 100 are all contributing to the change in market price. You may not realize this because the effect that you cause to the market may be very small however with over a thousand players, it causes a huge change in the market prices. Looters, you are the most important people in balancing the market price. The more looters the more stable the market price is, in other words if the prices of certain items increases drastically, looters are the one who can make it more stable by selling more of that item. As an example, during the Easter event on the 29 of March 2013 to the 1st of April, the highest price record was $16,000 for a full pack (there could be higher). However, it dropped to $12,000 in less than a day. "Who are looters?" Generally everyone as every one needs to loot and sell to maintain their character. And even hard working looters who loot everyday, loot for their own profit not to change the market price but in return it does affect the market price. Take level 41> player who stays at Fort Pastor(FP) as an example. The price of morphine in FP is just around $800 and sometimes lower but it can be easily found there. If all the level 41> players were selective looters, they would not take the morphines he found while looting as it only can restore 3% of his health and the market value is low. He would have save is inventory slots for something of more worth than morphine. In this way the supply of morphine is more stable. If everyone from every level were to take and sell the morphine, its supply to the market would be very rapid, and with only around 25% or less players in FP need it, the price would drop incredibly. "But whole will the supply the market with morphine if not them?" Level 30 to 40 players of course as it is useful for them. They will take more than enough morphine from the inner city for themselves and any extra goes to sale in the market. Each player should loot items of his level or higher, this is for his benefit first and the market also. Market Transferring (Running) Warning: Although in theory this method to get money or items can be done by any player,'' ''it is recommended to have over 90 Agility, 40 Storage spaces, and great Inventory space. Definition: Running consists of moving from one Outpost to another with the intent to acquire profit by taking advantage of the prices in both Markets. So far there are two ways to make a lot of money as a Runner, in both ways, you start in Fort Pastor and you either go to the North East Market or the South East Market. Basics: What it means by taking advantage of the market prices in different areas, is to make profit by buying items from a market (FP, Doggs stockade, Nastya`s...etc.) usually in large quantities till it fills your whole inventory and storage place, then move to another market and resell the items you bought at a higher price. Example, buying huge quantities of nails at Nastya which only cost about $50-$100 and reselling them at Fort Pastor which is worth $800-$900. So you earn about $700 for each bag of nails you sell. You may have 26 inventory slots and maybe 20 storage slots (more would be better), so the profit you earn is about: 26+20 x $700= $32,200 altogether. Routes: For players living at Fort Pastor and want to know where to market transfer: The North East Market can be accessed from Fort Pastor by heading North, once you can't go up any longer, go right or left to exist that block, then head up 2 blocks up. There you go into a house and make a Personal Outpost which can access the North East Market. The South East Market can be accessed from Fort Pastor by going 4 blocks down. Once there, you can make a Personal Outpost which can access the South East Market. Tips: A very usual tactic employed by starting Runners ''who want to try the SEZ or NEZ Market economies, without that much preparation, is to take in their inventory only the materials they will need to make a Personal Outpost (NOTE: That the items they wish to sell and the money to use is at their Storage and Bank respectively). On their way to the house they will barricade, they loot normally or selectively until they barricade and access the SEZ or NEZ Markets. Once in their Personal Outpost, the ''Runners ''can access their Storage and Bank. A trick sometimes used by intermidiate ''Runners, is to form a Running Party. As a group they can reach a certain location in mass. This tactic takes great advantage of probablities as well as the pooling of skill/resources and the great demand of Bosses by Boss Hunters. The players involved in the Running Party ''will as a group advance (and help each other advanced) to their destination. As mentioned earlier, the players involved take advantage of probablilities, should a boss or aggro spike occur, the survival rate of the players will be higher than if being alone. Another important element during this run (should one of the ''Runners '' die) is that they can notify people in the Outpost they spawn about a boss in a certain area. ''Running Party ''also benefit in that once inside the house, they can get rid of the infested much faster. '' '' Expert ''Runners ''conglomerate on momentary monopolies. They use the ''Running Party ''tactic, however these much expert '''Runners '''pool their resources together into trying to monopolize a certain item in the economy. As they succeeded in the monopoly of one item, they may try to shift to another. ''(NOTE: Although this information is currently being used to try and create more permanent monopolies in certain economies, primely the Fort Pastor-SEZ economy, showing how it works will allowed players not involved in the monopoly to UNDO the monopoly.) Another tactic employed by expert Runners ''is to make and maintain friends/partners that frequently loot. Once a ''Runner makes an Outpost, he/she directly agrees all trade offers waiting for him at the Location (SE Market, NE Market... etc). While Runners ''benefit by making their ''Running Trips immensely quicker , the looter benefits by getting to sell his/her items faster. In this relationship, the looter may also offer to sell certain items which are hard to sell at non-GM Yard price; in this way, the Runner further helps the looter with no risk to either party. TIP: YOU CAN ALWAYS ASK FRIENDS WHO ARE AT ANY MARKET ABOUT THE PRICES OF CERTAIN ITEMS IN THAT MARKET! THIS WILL DECREASE ANY UNNECESARY RUNS. NOTE!!: Every time you do a market transferring trip, the standard prices of the market will change slightly due to the supply and demand factor. If nails are always being bought in Nastya it`s, price may increase over time, reducing your profit and also the standard price of nails in Fort Pastor. The Prices Of Items In Different Markets ''progress ''NOTE: THE PRICES STATED HERE ARE NOT CONSTANT!! THEY WILL CHANGE FROM TIME TO TIME. THE HELP OF EDITORS ARE REQUIRED TO KEEP IT UP TO DATE. (They are also approximtions at times due to the wide range of prices. The prices here are among the cheapest found) FOOD MEDICATION AMMUNITION BARRICADING ITEMS Category:Locations